


Esperimenti

by AkaneMikael



Series: Milan il ritorno [5]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 17:11:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8809162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaneMikael/pseuds/AkaneMikael
Summary: Mentre Sinisa incoraggia a modo suo Alessio per la sua prima in nazionale, Gigio chiede consigli al suo compagno di squadra riguardo dubbi sulla propria sessualità!





	

**Author's Note:**

> questa la scrissi nella finestra della nazionale, quando Alessio fece la prima partita in nazionale maggiore, c’era anche Gigio fra i convocati e naturalmente stavano sempre insieme. Così siccome ultimamente sto osservando quel tenero ragazzone che fa gli occhi dolci a Manuel Locatelli e Davide Calabria, i quali fanno un trio coi fiocchi, ho deciso di cominciare ad introdurre qualcosa a riguardo, collegandomi coi miei due soliti Alessio e Sinisa.

  
ESPERIMENTI

  


  
Siamo qua in nazionale, finalmente è arrivata anche la mia convocazione nella maggiore e finalmente giocherò.   
L’emozione per me è grande, non vedevo l’ora da molto tempo e sono anche parecchio nervoso.   
Passo la serata al telefono con Sinisa che mi prende in giro come uno stronzo finché non lo insulto e gli dico che potrebbe anche darmi qualche consiglio invece di fare il solito bastardo.   
Lui ride sadico, come sempre, poi conclude dicendo:   
\- Non hai bisogno di nulla, vai e fai quello che sai. - Da un lato è una cosa bella, vado bene come sono. Dall’altro speravo in qualcosa di concreto.   
\- Ma niente niente? - Chiedo ancora con una vocina. Sinisa ride.   
\- Ti ho scelto perché sapevo che saresti potuto diventare il miglior difensore italiano. Non ti servono consigli. Stop. - E questa è l’ultima parola, che però mi scalda. Sorrido ebete.   
\- Grazie. - Dico infatti.   
\- Adesso sparati una bella sega pensando a me e poi vai a dormire. Vedrai che quella ti rilassa i nervi meglio di qualunque altra cosa! - Che vuoi che mi dica, lui? Rido di nuovo e scuoto la testa.   
\- Preferirei la tua bocca sul mio cazzo, ma per stanotte userò la mia mano! - Dico malizioso.   
\- Immagina questo, allora: se giocherai bene queste due partite con l’Italia, ti darò il mio premio di persona. - Ed ovviamente è chiaro di cosa si tratta.   
Alzo il sopracciglio e mi mordo il labbro.   
\- Maledetto. - La sua risata roca e sadica mi accompagna mentre mi dà la buonanotte e lo saluto.   
Che stronzo. Io ora lo voglio, altro che mano!  
  
Quando torno in camera per capire dove posso spararmi la mia meritata sega, Gigio mi aspetta con un bel sorrisone sul letto, gambe lunghe davanti a sé e cellulare in mano.   
La camera è fuori discussione. Farò in bagno.   
\- Tutto bene? - Mi chiede con aria incerta, un sorriso come al solito, ma più teso. Così mi pare come che debba dirmi qualcosa ma che non sa come fare.   
\- Io sì, tu piuttosto? Hai un’aria strana… -   
Io e Gigio in quanto compagni di club siamo finiti in camera insieme, ha chiesto se potevamo stare insieme perché si sentiva più a suo agio, così l’ho accontentato. Ultimamente si è avvicinato molto, di solito sta sempre insieme a Davide e Manuel, ma chiaramente in nazionale non ci sono e quindi vedendo me, mi ha chiesto come compagno di camera.   
Gigio si stringe un po’ nelle spalle e fa quel sorriso di circostanza un po’ imbarazzato, così chiude il telefono ma ci gioca nervoso.   
\- Sì, sì, tutto bene… - Esita, sembra voglia dirmi qualcosa. Deve essere qualcosa di difficile. Chissà di cosa si tratta? Ora mi sale la curiosità.  
Sinisa dice che da quando ho ‘tirato fuori il carattere’, lui usa il termine ‘palle’, sono molto più curioso e questo mi fa legare di più coi miei compagni.   
Guardo Gigio e poi guardo il bagno. Beh, la mia sega può aspettare.   
Mi siedo nel letto, dalla mia parte. Non è strano che ci diano camere matrimoniali, tanto fra di noi non ci sono problemi.   
Sono già in pigiama, mi siedo come è seduto lui, schiena alla spalliera, gambe lunghe davanti a me, telefono in mano. Lo fisso in attesa. Sopracciglia inarcate.   
\- Beh? - Chiedo insistente.   
Lui si mordicchia il labbro, si tormenta il telefono che a momenti rompe ed alla fine mi chiede timidamente come non l’ho mai visto. Perché tutto si può dire di Gigio tranne che sia timido. Anzi. Per essere così giovane ha un carattere molto forte.   
\- Tu… è vero quello che si dice? - Io inarco le sopracciglia senza capire.   
\- Cosa? -   
\- Sei… sei gay? -   
Per un momento penso di aver capito male, lo guardo e lui è di mille colori, così di primo impatto divento Sinisa e salto su sostenuto.  
\- Chi te l’ha detto? - Lui alza le mani e si stringe nelle spalle in difesa.   
\- Nessuno, io ho sentito che parlavi al telefono con non so chi… non volevo sentire, ma eri fuori ed io in camera e la porta era socchiusa ed ho sentito senza volerlo… parlavi con qualcuno e dicevi che non pensavi avresti mai parlato con Alessandro, ora era l’occasione giusta, ma non ne sentivi la necessità. E poi hai detto che una volta ne eri innamorato, però adesso è passato tanto tempo, i sentimenti sono cambiati, i desideri. Insomma, sei preso da qualcun altro e non senti la necessità di tirare fuori vecchie storie… - Gigio spiega bene e capisco che ha sentito una delle mie conversazioni con Sinisa. Per fortuna non lo chiamo mai per nome quando sono fuori casa.   
Mi rilasso un po’, di lui penso di potermi fidare.   
\- Lo dirai a Davide e Manuel? - Sussulta a quei nomi e mi faccio attento.  
\- Non lo so… posso? - Ci penso un momento.   
\- Non voglio che si sparga la voce. Non si deve sapere. Non voglio. Però se ti fidi di loro ciecamente e vuoi dirglielo va bene, ma se in giro si parla di questa cosa ti picchio! - Lo dico serio, so che non sono minaccioso, ma faccio sufficiente suggestione.   
\- Ok, non lo dirò a nessuno. - Sorrido ed annuisco.   
\- Per me non è stato facile, ma comunque è una cosa mia, sono certo che la mia pace personale non ne gioverebbe se qualcuno sapesse che sono gay. - Gigio annuisce, sembra capire.   
\- Sai, se non fosse stato mandato via, ne avrei parlato con papi. - Alla mia faccia stralunata, si corregge: - mister Mihajlovic. - Al suo nome salto su e lo fisso anche spaventato.   
\- Di cosa?! - Sto per bruciarmi tutto, ma lui risponde subito.   
\- Beh, lui è stato il mio mentore, si è fidato di me, ha visto il mio potenziale… gli devo tutto… e mi ha sempre incoraggiato, è sempre stato come un padre… lo sentivo vicino. Tutt’ora quando lo rivedo lo sento vicino. Però così è difficile confidarmi, non ci vediamo spesso purtroppo… mi manca… - Non capisco di cosa debba parlarmi, ma mi tranquillizzo.   
\- È stata dura per tanti salutarlo. Aveva instaurato un ottimo rapporto con molti. - Annuisce e si guarda le mani. Sospira.   
\- Così forse tu puoi aiutarmi… non so con chi parlarne, ma devo farlo con qualcuno e tu… insomma, siamo insieme ogni giorno, non sei troppo grande, non sei troppo piccolo, sei amichevole… e sei gay! Forse puoi aiutarmi! - A questo mi perdo.   
\- Cosa c’entra che sono gay con questo consiglio che ti serve? - E poi sento uno scappellotto immaginario da parte di Sinisa.   
‘Brutto idiota, di cosa credi ti debba parlare? Ti dice ‘visto che sei gay’, sarà un consiglio sullo shopping secondo te?’  
Sinisa mi direbbe così.   
Mi mordo il labbro e sto zitto. Gigio sembra non riuscire a tirarlo fuori, così alla fine con dolcezza lo aiuto.   
\- Lo sei anche tu? - Lui sembra in seria difficoltà, mi dispiace molto davvero.   
Sta ancora un po’ zitto, alla fine si decide a rispondere.   
\- Non lo so. Per questo volevo consiglio; come… - Tossisce rosso in viso senza il coraggio di guardarmi. - come ti sei accorto di esserlo? - E per poco non mi viene un attacco di cuore.   
Ok, stai calmo Alessio.   
Non gli puoi certo dire la verità.   
Pensa in fretta. Alla fine alza la testa per vedere perché non rispondo, così mi affretto grattandomi la nuca, guardo in alto e cerco una storia fattibile. Alla fine opto per una mezza verità.   
\- Una persona un giorno è venuta da me ed ha iniziato a provarci, mi ha stuzzicato fino a che non mi ha sbattuto brutalmente in faccia la realtà. Ero affascinato da questa persona, lui se ne è accorto ed ha approfittato finché non ho ceduto e capito quale era la mia natura. - Silenzio. Sono stato bravo. - Poi mi ha fatto pensare ai miei rapporti passati ed ho realizzato che c’erano stati alcuni che non avevo avuto il coraggio di vedere per quello che erano. - Non vado oltre nel dettaglio. Non lo trovo utile.   
Gigio ci pensa ancora un po’, poi mi fa una domanda.   
\- Ma quindi può succedere che non te ne accorgi prima che non incontri la persona giusta? Insomma, non ci piacciono sempre tutti, no? Dobbiamo incontrare qualcuno adatto a noi, ai nostri gusti? - Annuisco e piego la testa un po’ tirato.   
\- Sì e no, ci sono una serie di circostanze che si devono verificare. Intanto non capita a tutti subito, spesso si hanno esperienze etero e magari non vanno molto bene e tu non capisci perché finché non vivi quella gay ed allora realizzi perché. Qualcuno lo capisce immediatamente, invece. Dipende, insomma. Per ognuno è diverso. - Ci sta ancora un po’ a pensare.   
\- Come faccio a capire? - Mi stringo nelle spalle vago.   
\- Sperimentare. È l’unica. Solo sulla tua pelle capisci chi sei. Devi buttarti. Magari non con la persona che ti turba. Trova qualcuno disposto ad aiutarti a capirti, senza implicazioni sentimentali di nessun tipo. Solo pura semplice sperimentazione. -   
\- Come è successo a te? - Mi chiede tornando a guardarmi con la speranza che sia così anche per lui.   
\- Sì, questa persona mi ha fatto provare e mi ha dimostrato chi ero, perché faticavo ad ammetterlo. Lui… è stato un cinghiale, non devi trovare un cinghiale… - Gigio si morde il labbro timidamente.   
\- Ed ora quella persona? - Sospiro e guardo il telefono dove un suo WhatsApp mi aspetta.   
\- Difficile dirlo. Stiamo all’incirca insieme, anche se non ci definiamo nulla. Lui ha una situazione particolare, è tutto particolare. Dice che se devo vivere le mie storie, se mi innamoro e cose così, devo andare. - Gigio mi ascolta e sembra calmarsi un po’. Smette di rompere il telefono ed alla fine col broncio mi guarda e come se fosse la cosa più difficile del mondo, si fa avanti.   
\- E tu… tu saresti disposto ad aiutarmi a capire? - Spalanco gli occhi e lo guardo in enorme difficoltà.   
\- Io?! - Gigio mi guarda convinto d’aver fatto una cazzata.  
\- Non devi se non ti va, ma non sapevo a chi chiedere. -   
\- Ma come mai ti è venuto questo dubbio? - Devio la risposta, non ho voglia di baciare Gigio, mi sembra di farlo con mio fratello…   
\- Beh, c’è… - Si schiarisce la voce… - Sono un po’ confuso sul rapporto che ho con Davide e Manuel. Siamo tutti è tre molto uniti, anche loro due lo sono. Ed io a volte credo… credo di provare strani istinti verso di loro. So che è strano provarli per entrambi e siccome è anche la prima volta che mi succede… non so cosa pensare, come gestirla. Non voglio rovinare tutto, ma voglio almeno capire! - Gigio ha molto carattere, è uno che prende le cose di petto e non scappa. Ha dei nervi estremamente saldi. Nessuno sarebbe riuscito a gestire la pressione come lui. Per questo non mi stupisce che piaccia tanto a Sinisa.   
\- È diffide per me fare una cosa simile con te. Sei minorenne. E poi mi sembra di baciare mio fratello… - Cerco di fargli capire il mio problema, ma sto ancora parlando che mi ritrovo la sua bocca, impetuosa, contro la mia. Alla faccia del non devi se non ti va!   
Non respiro subito, ma poi va a finire che tanto vale aiutarlo. Ormai ci siamo.   
È stranissimo e non so a cosa gli servirà, ma alla fine apro la bocca e gli vado incontro con la lingua.   
Gigio si rilassa e mi asseconda, il bacio non è lungo ed è del tutto normale. Dura un paio di secondi.   
Dopo si separa, gli carezzo la guancia, è teso ed imbarazzato, io sorrido incoraggiante.   
\- Dunque? - Si strofina le labbra e se le tocca, mi guarda coi suoi occhi un po’ allungati, poi sorride timidamente.   
\- Credo che mi sia piaciuto. Non baciare te in particolare, ma non ho provato… beh, cosa si dovrebbe provare nel baciare il genere sbagliato? - Lui e le sue domande epiche! Rido e scuoto la testa.   
\- Non ne ho la più pallida idea! Però se non ti viene da vomitare penso che puoi indirizzarti verso questo genere. - Lui ride allentando la tensione a sua volta, ride e sta meglio. Si riappoggia allo schienale e sospira pensieroso tornando a guardare il suo telefono.   
\- Come capisco cosa provo per loro? - Mi stringo nelle spalle senza averne la più pallida idea.   
\- È già difficile con uno, con due poi… - Non lo aiuto per niente, lui fa il broncio ed io mi dispiaccio per lui.   
\- Che casino. - Sorrido e gli metto una mano sul ginocchio.   
\- Vedrai che qualcosa succederà! Prova a baciare uno e poi l’altro e vedi che succede! - Questi sono i consigli alla Sinisa. E a proposito di lui… chissà che dirà quando glielo dico!  
Alla fine Gigio sta lì a pensarci un po’, poi si mette a dormire.   
Il giorno dopo non ne parla più, però ha l’aria di chi ha quello per la testa, così gli sto vicino e lo sostengo. Un po’, piano piano, va meglio.   
\- Sai, non la puoi risolvere subito ed in poco tempo. Datti del tempo, prendila con calma. altrimenti va a finire che qualcosa va male. - Ed è questo il mio saggio consiglio finale. Gigio mi guarda e sorride dolcemente.   
\- Grazie. - Sembra che questo consiglio gli piaccia di più.   
  
  
\- Cioè tu cosa?! - La sua voce mi arriva a trapanarmi il cervello.   
\- Hai capito. - Dico paziente.   
\- Hai baciato mio figlio?! - Alzo gli occhi al cielo. È il solito esagerato.   
\- Intanto è lui che ha baciato me e poi l’ha fatto per capire se gli piacciono i ragazzi! - Puntualizzo io polemico.   
\- È la stessa cosa! Lui è Gigio! -   
\- Appunto, è Gigio, non tuo figlio! - Specifico io sempre più polemico.   
\- Gigio è mio figlio, lo sanno tutti! E tu l’hai baciato! - Penso che non se la leverà mai dalla testa. E non so se è geloso di me, o di lui. Cioè immagino che se vedi tuo figlio che si bacia con qualcuno, rimani sconvolto!  
\- E allora che vuoi fare, punirmi? - Lo dico arrabbiato, non certo malizioso. Ma ben presto mi ricordo con chi sto parlando.   
\- Ah, ti piacerebbe eh? Magari per punirti sul serio, non ti punirò affatto! Vediamo quanto ti piace questa volta! - Poi continua a farneticare sul fatto che Gigio è e resterà sempre suo figlio e nessuno può toccarlo o turbarlo e se ha problemi di cuore deve venire a parlarne con lui. Al che gli dico:  
\- Per carità, se viene da te chissà che consigli gli dai! -  
\- E che vuoi che gli dica? Gli direi di provarci per bene con entrambi! Prima o poi qualcosa succede! - Ecco appunto.   
\- Se ti può consolare gli ho detto di provare a baciarli entrambi. - Silenzio.   
\- Ah, allora la mia influenza si sente anche su di te! Era ora! Ho creato qualcosa di immenso! - E quando lo dice è così convinto che vorrei dargli una testata. Quanto è egocentrico!   
Maledetto.   
Perché poi finisce sempre per eccitarmi ogni volta che le spara così grosse? Lo odio!  
\- Senti, mister immenso. Quando vieni a darmi la tua ‘immensa’ punizione? - Ed ovviamente io, bello malizioso che sono, so come gestirlo. Ormai ho imparato.   
\- Cazzo, non è che sei dietro l’angolo, eh? Sei a che cazzo ne so io dove! Che pretendi, che prenda l’aereo e venga a sculacciarti? - E mentre lo dice è infervorato perché oso provocarlo senza potergli dare… beh, me stesso come e quando vuole.   
\- Ah vedi tu! - E con questo metto giù ridendo.   
Non so cosa sia quello che ho con lui, ma chi se ne frega?   
Qualunque cosa sia, l’adoro!


End file.
